


Kitchen Safety

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [91]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Gen, Humans, Manglers, Mixed-Species Crew, Not a Canon Character in Sight, Space Pirates, Tyrusians, Yautja/Predators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Valen overhears a conversation between his crewmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Prompt: Dragit, hunger

“The Dragit is a power-mad monstrosity that needs to be put down, and you know that, and you shouldn't be thinking about dinner while we're talking about this! Oh for heavens sakes, Ophelia, put the skillet down!”

“If the Dragit is permitted to be a power-hungry monster, I am allowed to be simply hungry. Now get out of my kitchen before I use this skillet on you!”

Ariella is on a preaching spiel again, Valen thought to himself, cautiously peering around the edge of the doorway. Someone had blocked it open, and he could smell the acidic scent of cleaning aids, so Ophelia had probably done it so's as to not suffocate herself. Ariella had probably joined her after, most likely babbling about the Dragit the moment she crossed the threshold. Valen had tried really hard not to listen to her since he had woke up.

It was hard though. Despite the fact that he was sure she had gone crazy somehow, a lot of her words struck him knife-deep. It was the only way he could rationalize some things, and it was.. hard. The Dragit was the leader of Tyrus-- and that Ariella spoke against him raked against a lot of what he had grown up learning-- but it didn't seem to strike the cords it aught to have. Just.. made sense. A little.

Ophelia was from the Empire though, so she could have cared less if the Dragit was insane, as long as she could raid the supply shuttles. The whole thing would have been funny if Ariella wasn't so insistent of the matter.

Valen back-peddled, heading for the bridge instead; if he could get to Kree before Ariella spotted him, the yautja would keep her away from him-- oh, there he was!

...Kree didn't care if the Dragit was hungry either. Valen didn't know if it was a good thing that the most balanced, sane thing in his life was currently an outcast from one of the craziest cultures he had ever attempted to study. Probably not, though.


End file.
